


A Conversation With EDI

by Lyus



Series: She Was a Renegade [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus





	A Conversation With EDI

You know what bothers me? The fact that we can't spell busyness with an I because business is a word that already exists. Maybe there's some perfectly reasonably explanation about why language is cherrypicked, contradictory, and generally useless. English is a mishmash of words from different languages shoved into one for their meaning, but it's equally terrible at having words that mean exactly the right thing. Are you following me, EDI?

I want a man to know exactly how I'm gonna kill him but since words do nothing I've got to settle for the butt of my rifle and a bullet to the head. People always try to describe that red when somebody dies but you don't know till you see it. I couldn't describe it if I tried, and you know I'm good with words. It's why I punch people so often. I wouldn't punch you though, or Ashley. The ass that she is.

I don't know why I picked her on Virmire— had the nerve to feel guilty after. Lord knows they were both useless in a fight anyhow. At least Kaidan went out with a bang, hah! Ashley couldn't even look me in the eye after the gang went their separate ways. After I got sucked out into the void. Jack has the right idea when it comes to people like her and Miranda. So self-righteous, like they've got the best when they're spreading their filth. Bunch of bullshit, you know? Maybe you wouldn't. What kind of conclusions are your algorithms drawing about me, EDI?


End file.
